


Streetball Courts

by Hannahmayski



Series: The adventures of Aomine and Kagami [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But whatever, Gen, It's really short, M/M, Someone save aomine, This is the first part of a prompt series, bless, i wasn't really happy with this, im sory about the length, kagami is an angel, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine needed someone who wouldn't be stepped on by a stronger opponent. </p><p>He needed someone who would make Aomine doubt if he would win. </p><p>And, on an old street court in Japan, he may have just found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetball Courts

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of an aokaga series I'm doing based on prompts 
> 
> They will be updated randomly when i'm actually bothered to write (bear with me I'm sorry) 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also I apologise for the short chapter(s)

Aomine's relationship with basketball was... complicated.

Aomine didn’t hate basketball, but he didn’t love it either. It was a confusing concept at the best of times.

Aomine craved competition.

He craved something that made his heart beat painfully in his chest in exhaustion.

He craved something that made him doubt his victory.

Every team he played against would just give up and slump in defeat, accepting that Aomine was stronger and better and faster. Never trying to become stronger, they were content to let stronger opponents step all over them.

Aomine wanted someone who wouldn’t back down, who would get back up and keep fighting.

 

 

He’s walked out of the training session in a foul mood, not even sure of the cause but needing to get out. The blue haired boy glanced at his watch noting school would have ended by now so there was no point going back to the place he regarded as ‘hell’.

Aomine is about to turn to head back to his home when a figure on of his favourite but old street courts catches his attention, red hair, very tall and very good at playing ball.

Aomine’s feet are moving before he even realises what is happening. The red head, who would’ve had to be as tall as Aomine, finishes a perfect dunk before turning around having noticed the other teen approach. 

“Who the hell are you?” Aomine grunts out and the red head looks just as agitated from being interrupted.

“None of your business” is the red head’s reply. Aomine notes the expected deep voice and the rather strong American accent with as much interest as Aomine’s unenthusiastic mind allows.

The red head shifts uncomfortably under Aomine’s scrutinizing gaze “Do you wanna play or something?”

“sure, whatever” There is a weird feeling in the blue haired man’s chest that he can’t describe. Enthusiasm?, excitement?, anticipation? “first to three, yeah?” he asks.

The other boy nods, “The names Kagami Taiga, yours?”

“Aomine Daiki”  

Kagami throws the ball in his hands towards Aomine.

Their one –on – one game begins and immediately the atmosphere changes.

The red head is keeping up with Aomine’s movements matching him in speed and agility. Aomine can feel the unexplainable  warmth in his chest growing stronger.

Even after Aomine’s scored two goals and Kagami's only scored one, there is a fire burning in the other’s eyes with the scary intensity of a tiger.

After Aomine’s first two goals he doesn’t get another basket in.

The other was relentless. Never giving up. Never surrendering.

‘makes sense though’ Aomine realises irrationally ‘If a tiger gives in during a hunt he will go hungry. Kagami is the tiger and this game is the hunt.’ He shakes his head ridding himself of such an oddly deep thought.

Kagami gets his second dunk in. They look at each other in a wordless excitement.

They’re moving again and Aomine realises his not sure if he’s going to win as Kagami jumps and blocks another one of Aomine’s dunks.

The banter continues, neither getting the upper hand, both basketballers stuck on a tie.

They play for another five minutes with no luck.

“Tie?” Aomine askes, he’s panting, sitting on the ground with sweat dripping down him but for some reason it’s the best feeling in the world.

Sitting next to him is Kagami, resting his head against the fence they’re leaning against.

“Tie.”

Kagami wipes the sweat from his face with his shirt and looks up expectantly, “We should do this again sometime.”

Aomine smirks “same time next week?”

“You’re on! Oh, hey I’ll put my number on your phone!”

Aomine fishes the old mobile out of his bag and listens to Kagami passive aggressively punch numbers into the keyboard buttons.

Kagami quickly does the same on his own phone before flashing him a smile to rival an angels.

He gives Aomine's phone back and stands up “I’ll see you next week, Aomine!”

As the 192 cm basketball player watches Kagami walk away and realises he already misses the red head he also realises that Kagami will most definitely  be the death of him.

 


End file.
